<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Years by LazyCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229806">A Thousand Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator'>LazyCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве любимыми книжками Эдмунда были приключенческие романы, где каждый второй смелый рыцарь будто был воплощением его идеала, прекрасного и исключительного. Любимыми книжками Каспиана всегда были и остаются легенды Золотого Века Нарнии, где каждый рыцарь отличался и от него, и от любого, кого он видел в замке. Поэтому когда воплощение детских фантазий предстает перед глазами, дыхание сбивается и у Эдмунда, и у Каспиана.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian &amp; Edmund Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thousand Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все писалось под финальную песню принца Каспиана, Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years</p><p>
  <em>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В детстве любимыми книжками Эдмунда были приключенческие романы, где каждый второй смелый рыцарь будто был воплощением его идеала, прекрасного и исключительного. Любимыми книжками Каспиана всегда были и остаются легенды Золотого Века Нарнии, где каждый рыцарь отличался и от него, и от любого, кого он видел в замке. Поэтому когда воплощение детских фантазий предстает перед глазами, дыхание сбивается и у Эдмунда, и у Каспиана.</p><p>Эдмунд давно разочаровался в светлых сказках о рыцарях. Он правил много лет и видел, что благородных людей не так много даже в таком невероятном мире. Но вот он опять здесь, он опять лишь мальчишка. И он опять начинает верить в магию благородства, глядя на Каспиана. И он начинает ощущать себя мальчишкой не только физически.</p><p>Десятый наследный принц Тельмара всегда мечтал о легендах прошлого и надеялся возродить ту честь, о которой так много читал в детстве. Но он уже не маленький мальчик, он видит куда больше теперь и понимает, что этой мечте не суждено сбыться. И убеждается в этом, когда видит легендарных королей и королев Нарнии. Заносчивый Питер Великолепный, неуверенный Эдмунд Справедливый, эгоистичная Сьюзен Великодушная и наивная Люси Отважная одним своим присутствием рушат все детские мечты.</p><p>Каспиан вспоминал все те звездные ночи, когда на уроках астрономии старый учитель Корнелиус рассказывал еще совсем юному принцу сказки. Сказки о величии и славе, о борьбе добра со злом, о силе и храбрости. Увиденные украдкой на одном из полотен образы великих королей и королев стояли перед глазами, внушая чувство благоговения и даже страха. Тем больнее было видеть бездумность Питера или зажатость Эдмунда.</p><p>Эдмунд же наоборот, видит в еще юном наследнике трона то благородство, которого ему самому не хватало, когда он только попал в Нарнию. В отличие от него самого, Каспиан не поддается чужому влиянию, он полон храбрости и любви к, казалось бы, совершенно чужому ему народу. Эдмунд понимает, что завидует, но изменить ничего не может. Поэтому он становится тише, сбегает при первой возможности, старается не попадаться на глаза. И старается не смотреть на Каспиана, чтобы не поддерживать в себе это гнетущее чувство.</p><p>Поэтому и Каспиан, и Эд ведут себя тихо друг с другом, мало разговаривают, но подмечают все детали.</p><p>И Каспиан начинает видеть то, чего раньше не мог. Он видит, что на самом деле Эд отважнее и выносливее своего старшего брата. Он видит, что король хочет верить в Аслана не меньше, чем Люси. Каспиан видит, что самый тихий из легендарных королей и королев на самом деле самый остроумный и рассудительный. И не столько видит, сколько чувствует, что Эдмунд — великий тактик с многолетним опытом. От осознания этого дышится тяжелее.</p><p>От того, что именно Эд уничтожил призрак Белой Колдуньи, а не поддавшиеся Каспиан или Питер, легче не становится. Эдмунд смотрит с болью и даже разочарованием. Из-за этого взгляда Каспиану не хочется больше показываться на глаза остальным, он всё больше сомневается в своём праве на трон. Поэтому тельмаринский принц находит уединенное место под звездами в старом замке, отдавая себя тревожным думам, вместо полевого ужина.</p><p>— Ты хороший человек и будешь отличным королем, — от неожиданности Каспиан слегка дергается, но голос и лицо короля из прошлого успокаивают. Эдмунд садится рядом, и Каспиан отчего-то замечает, что в свете звезд его светлая кожа кажется молочной, а в глазах будто заключены звезды всех миров. И Каспиан отворачивается, лишь бы не думать, сколько всего видели эти глаза взрослого мужчины на юношеском лице.</p><p>— Сегодня я им не был, — перед его глазами предстали ведьма и оборотень, Белая Колдунья и кровавый ритуал. Каспиан был разочарован сам в себе, что уж и говорить об Эдмунде Справедливом.</p><p>— Я им тоже не был, когда попал в Нарнию, — повисает тишина. Каспиан смотрит на профиль своего короля, но боится разорвать молчание. Эдмунд тяжело вдыхает, и сам начинает свой рассказ. Его голос дрожит, он часто делает паузы, но говорит уверенно. Эд думает, что впервые рассказывает свою историю кому-то полностью, впервые изливает душу. И когда его история о предательстве, разочаровании и раскаянии заканчивается, с души младшего брата Пэвенси спадает не то что камень, но целая скала.</p><p>До этого Каспиан даже и не думал, почему именно дети Адама и Евы решились спасать незнакомую им страну, как стали теми легендами, которыми являлись. Но теперь Каспиан не видел легенду — он видел человека. Живого, дышащего с ним одним воздухом, глубоко переживающего собственные провалы, борющегося со злом внутри себя.</p><p>— Ты лучший король в истории Нарнии, — Каспиан смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит откровенно, почти шепотом. Эдмунд долго всматривается в лицо наследного принца, стараясь сдержать слезы. И обнимает его, шепча «спасибо» уже куда-то в шею тельмарина.</p><p>А потом наступает день дуэли и день битвы. Жестокой и масштабной. Битвы, которую нарнийцы хотели избежать. Битвы, в исходе которой не уверен до конца никто, за исключением, пожалуй, Люси. И сердце Каспиана стучит сильнее, перекрывая практически все звуки вокруг. Но он продолжает сражаться. Плечом к плечу с великими правителями, с нарнийцами, которых почти истребили тельмарины. И, в конце концов, с деревьями. Деревьями, которые не говорили больше тысячи лет, но решили поддержать своих соплеменников в самый нужный момент. С Речным Божеством, о котором никто не слышал столько сотен лет. И с самим Асланом, великим Львом.</p><p>Нарнийцы празднуют. Танцуют и поют, смеются так, будто держали в себе радость все эти годы. Люси и Сьюзен танцуют с фавнами у костра, зазывают к себе остальных, но Эд лишь ухмыляется и незаметно уходит. Подальше от костра, подальше от песен. Подальше от всего, от чего не хочется уходить. Он сидит на каменной скамье, прислонившись к прохладной стене замка, и пьет нарнийское вино, которое за эти годы ничуть не изменилось.</p><p>— Вам придется уйти? — Каспиан садится прямо на пол, чтобы быть напротив собеседника. Эдмунд отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами. Так они и сидят в тишине, слушая далекие звуки музыки.</p><p>Каспиан поднимается и предлагает Эду руку. Он не знает, что на него нашло, но ему хочется танцевать. И именно с Эдмундом, а не с кем-то еще. И, к его удивлению и счастью, Эд принимает приглашение.</p><p>Музыка льется медленно, и они танцуют один из древних танцев Нарнии. Эд ведет, показывает движения, и Каспиан зачарован. Он давно избавился от образа неуверенного и зажатого юноши, но таким расслабленным и вместе с тем уверенным Эд еще не представал перед ним.</p><p>И Каспиан не может сдержаться. Он медленно приближается к Эду, наклоняясь, но не решаясь на поцелуй, медля. И тогда, спустя пару мгновений, Эд целует его сам. Поцелуй получается коротким, невинным. Но после они долго стоят под ночным небом и обнимаются, не желая признавать, что все может кончиться.</p><p>
  <em>Но все однажды должно закончиться. </em>
</p><p>Это Каспиану и говорят нарнийцы на следующий день. Это ему и говорит Сьюзен. «Мы не вернемся» звучит как приговор. Каспиан не сводит глаз с Эдмунда. Храбрейший из воинов, Эд вернется в Нарнию, но от этого не легче. С момента их прошлого появления прошло больше тысячи лет, и неизвестно, сколько пройдет теперь. Каспиан смотрит в глаза Эда, видит в них все миры, и хочет плакать. Питер говорит что-то о том, что так правильно, но Каспиану слушать не хочется.</p><p>Тем не менее, он прощается. Отпускает, обещая самому себе навсегда сохранить в сердце образ рыцаря ордена Каменного Стола.</p><p>Эдмунд не подходит за объятиями. Он не жмет Каспиану руку. Он верит, что вернется и надеется, что не слишком поздно. Мелькает мысль, что Каспиан может умереть, так и не дождавшись его, также, как умерли все их друзья и соратники, но Эд гонит эту мысль прочь, сбегает от нее, и шагает первым в проход между мирами. Чистый, морской воздух, пропитанный волшебством, сменяется воздухом индустриальной Англии, и Эдмунд изо всех сил старается верить, что Нарния — не сон. К счастью, в глазах брата и сестер он видит это: все, что произошло, было на самом деле.</p><p>Но время идет. Каждый день чувствовался как маленькая смерть. И последним подтверждением того, что Нарния реальна, стала Люси. Это всегда была Люси. Удивительная девочка с великой судьбой, зря завидовавшая сестре.</p><p>Поэтому, когда из картины начинает литься море, Эдмунд не может пошевелиться. Он слишком счастлив. Он почти рад тонуть в нарнийских водах. Но тем более он рад быть спасенным.</p><p> </p><p>Для Каспиана прошло всего лишь три года. Узнав это, Эдмунд выдыхает, понимая, что все это время не мог расслабиться. Каспиан, кажется, стал еще больше походить на рыцаря из сказок: он стал выше и сильнее, отрастил бороду и обзавелся парой новых боевых шрамов. В его глазах, помимо ребяческой радости, читалась уверенность истинного короля. Он обнимает дрожащего от холода Эдмунда одной рукой и ведет вниз, в свою каюту. А тот смотрит и не может отвести взгляд, боится даже лишний раз моргнуть. Для Эдмунда не прошло и года, но вместе с тем будто прошли десятки лет.</p><p>Внизу, в каюте, Каспиан набрасывается с поцелуями. Он обхватывает руками лицо Эда, убирая назад мокрые волосы. Поцелуй выходит совсем иным: смазанным, страстным.</p><p>— Тебе нужно переодеться, — Кас тяжело выдыхает и отстраняется, пересилив себя. Он выделяет свою одежду и молниеносно выходит из каюты, стремится на палубу, чтобы перевести дыхание и успокоить сердце.</p><p>Каспиан вырос и теперь его одежда немного велика Эдмунду. Он видит то, как рубашка висит на сыне Адама, внешне делая его таким хрупким, и старается запомнить каждую складку. Но предлагает сразиться на мечах, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.</p><p>Не помогает. Они кружат почти как в том танце, сталь звенит, но король прошлого и король нынешний не стремятся к победе. У горла каждого в опасной близости находится меч, но они улыбаются, глядя друг другу в глаза.</p><p>
  <em>Это никак не помогает отвлечься.</em>
</p><p>Каспиан ведет за собой Эдмунда. По дороге они отвлекаются на разговоры, на дружеские приветствия, на чертова Юстаса, но все же спускаются в каюту и плотно закрывают дверь. Слишком тесно, слишком жарко, хоть они и находятся в открытом море, обдуваемые всеми ветрами. Каспиан зарывается носом в непослушные, немного кудрявые черные волосы Эда, вдыхая запах морской соли и яблок. Руки сами тянутся к краям слишком большой рубашки, плюс которой еще и в том, что она легко снимается. Эдмунд целует смуглую шею Каспиана, слегка прикусывая тонкую кожу. От ощущения прикосновения чужого твердого члена к бедру, Эдмунд тихо стонет, и у Каспиана в мозгу что-то щелкает. Они падают на слишком узкую для двоих кровать, и Каспиан снимает с Эда совершенно не нужные ему сейчас штаны. Легко и очень нежно он проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по бедрам Эда, поднимаясь к ребрам, заставляя партнера дышать глубже и реже. Каспиан ждал и мечтал слишком долго, чтобы сейчас торопиться.</p><p>Эдмунд пропускает длинные волосы Каспиана меж пальцев, пока тот медленно проводит губами дорожку от шеи к ключицам, затем к ребрам, выступающей бедренной кости и внутренней стороне бедра. Мягкие губы коснулись основания члена, переходя на головку и практически целиком обволакивая его. Одновременно грубоватые пальцы правителя надавили на тугой вход, проталкиваясь внутрь. Эдмунд с наслаждением замычал, руша все планы Каспиана на долгие ласки. Он поднялся выше, с жаром целуя чужие губы, стараясь войти настолько нежно, насколько способен. Эдмунд цепляется за спину Каспиана, не оставляя царапин, но явно оставляя синяки. Каспиан двигается ритмично, постепенно ускоряясь. Он хрипло стонет, больше слушая стоны Эда, рваные и тихие. И отдается процессу, в голове ни единой мысли, ни одного воспоминания, никаких переживаний. Эдмунд громко стонет и мелко вздрагивает всем телом, кончая первым, пачкая живот. Каспиан прикусывает кожу на его шее, повторяя прежние ласки самого Эда, а после сваливается рядом, обнимая, отгораживая от всего мира.</p><p>Когда оба смогли восстановить дыхание, молчание прерывает тихий счастливый смешок. Эдмунд берет Каса за руку, переплетает пальцы и счастливо улыбается. Каспиан прижимает его к себе сильнее, не собираясь никому отдавать, и целует в макушку.</p><p>— Я буду любить тебя тысячи лет, — волны бьются о борт корабля, и обещание Каспиана почти утонуло в этом шуме.</p><p>— Договорились. Не меньше. <em>Тысячи лет</em>, — и почему-то Эдмунд уверен, что после этого путешествия ничего не кончится, и они снова встретятся, два рыцаря. Обязательно в каком-нибудь идеальном мире, однажды после очередной Битвы, которая окажется Последней.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>